primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Hart
Stephen James Hart is Nick Cutter’s lab technician and right-hand man and was one of his and Helen Cutter's college students. He is moody and cold, often coming across as aloof. And for a man that claims to have no interest in fashion he has a suspiciously large collection of GQ in his loo. He becomes a member of the anomaly team and is the hunter and marksman of the group. At the end of Series 2 Stephen sacrifices himself to save Nick, Helen and the rest of the world. Pre-Anomalies Stephen becomes a junior fencing champion and a junior shooting Olympic prospect. He becomes extremely fit, running an average of thirty miles a week. He also gains lightning reactions and extreme physical fitness. And if that wasn't enough he develops into a seriously good dancer. However, Stephen strongly feels that humans are killing the world around them, and he takes a job as a wildlife conservationist as a young man. He goes to university and his teachers are Professor Nick Cutter and his wife Helen. During this period Stephen has a much-regretted affair with Helen. After completing his studies he takes a job as Nick's lab assistant. Eight years before Stephen joins the anomaly team Helen suddenly disappears, with no explanation. This leaves Cutter grieving and the whole world assumes she is dead. Stephen begins to grow closer to Cutter, and the two become firm friends. At some point he gains a girlfriend, who, a couple of months before he joins the anomaly team, goes and stays in the Amazon Rainforest for some time, to research tropical diseases. It is not known if he was going out with this girl at the time of his affair with Helen. Series 1 On many occasions he proves his loyalty to the team, and his bravery, putting his life at risk to save his colleagues. He has a strong bond with Cutter - although he's not afraid to stand up to him when he wants to - a big brother relationship with Connor and, though he keeps his emotions closely in check, a fondness for Abby. Episode 1.1 Stephen and Cutter were good friends on this episode. He, Nick Cutter and Connor Temple went to investigate a creature attack in the Forest Of Dean. They met up with Abby Maitland and she helped them. Stephen distracts the Gorgonopsid when it gets inside a school. He also hits the beast with a car, then kills it with a gun. Episode 1.2 Stephen was attacked by an Arthropleura in the underground tunnels after trying to find Cutter who had been stuck in the tunnels. He then met Helen who told him to tell Cutter that she was waiting on the other side of the anomaly. Series 2 This revelation put his relationship with Cutter in a whole new light (Series 2). Stephen sacrifices himself for Nick and Helen in Oliver Leek's Creature Prison. He shuts a door to prevent the many creatures from escaping but had to do it on the inside. He was killed by the hungry creatures who surrounded him and presumably tore him apart. At his funeral Helen places an ammonite on his grave and promises that things will change.(Episode 2.7) After Death The first time Cutter is seen in Series 3, there is a flashback appearance of him and Cutter blames himself for not stopping him. Cutter & Abby are in the middle of a Street Race going round in circle and Abby says "Stephen would've known what to do". Lester says "I can't afford to lose another Stephen Hart". That's why Becker comes on to the team. Hart, Stephen Hart, Stephen Hart, Stephen Hart, Stephen Hart Stephen